rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Lynch Wiki:Chat Policy
Chat personal # Due to the common occurrence of trolls visiting the chat, users must make 5 edits before joining. Commenting on a page, editing your user page, or editing any other page will fulfill this requirement. Chat Moderators have the right to kick from chat if they are suspicious of someone being a troll that does not have any edits. # This chat is not the same as other chats. We have our own rules, some things allowed on other chats are not allowed here. # Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms and/or links is not allowed and will not be tolerated. The automatic censoring on chat does not make it allowed. Any words that are heavily implied to be a swear will also be in violation of this rule. # No cyber-bullying. This includes being rude, blackmailing (i.e. saying "or else"), intimidating others, harassing, threatening, calling other's inappropriate names, or putting down others because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, stating their opinion etc. # Harassment is commonly understood as behavior intended to disturb or upset, and it is characteristically repetitive. Individuals occasionally disagree with other individuals opinions and do not intend to cause offense. In these situations the individual is not considered to be harassing another individual. Individuals engaging in debate is an essential part of the culture of the Ross Lynch Wiki. Assume good faith, be civil and adhere to good wiki etiquette when stating disagreements to avoid personalizing them and try to minimize unnecessarily antagonistic comments. Disagreements with other editors can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. It is important not to personalize comments that are directed at content and actions, but it is equally important not to interpret such comments as personal attacks. Disagreements about content such as "Your statement about X is wrong" or "Your statement is a point of view, not fact" are not personal attacks. It is also intentional behavior which is found threatening or disturbing. Should an individual want the behavior to stop, they may request a Moderator to act. Specific examples is such personal attacks include but are not limited to: ## Racial harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their race, nationality, or ethnicity. ## Religious harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their personal beliefs/religion. ## Sexual harassment - unwanted and unwelcome words, deeds, actions, gestures, symbols, or behaviors of a sexual nature that make the target feel uncomfortable. Attacks on gender and sexual orientation also fall into this category. ## Interest harassment - the targeting of an individual's personal interests. Whilst disagreement on personal preference is accepted, purposefully attacking an individual's interests with the opinion that your preference is better is not acceptable. ## Sociological harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their upbringing, intelligence, grammar, or their spelling. ## Mental & physical harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their appearance, health, and mental-state. Some people can not help the way they are, and therefore should not be persecuted for it. Mental-states do not excuse an individual for breaking policy however. ## Violent harassment - the use of violence to threaten, or intimidate an individual. Use of death, or violent threats are forbidden. ## Legal harassment - the use of legal action threats to make an individual feel uncomfortable. ## Vector harassment - the use of vectors to make a user feel uncomfortable. Vectors include images, videos, external links, songs, and ASCII art. ## Hazing - the use of persecution, and harassment in a deliberate, calculated, and planned manner as part of an induction into a group. While light teasing is a tradition to new arrivals to a group, excessive use can be mentally damaging. ## Mobbing - the purposeful intent of gaining other individuals to help make another user feel uncomfortable, or intimidated. ## Accusatory comments such as "X is a troll", or "Y is a bad editor" can be considered personal attacks if said repeatedly, in bad faith, or with sufficient venom. ## Negative personal comments and "I'm better than you" attacks, such as "You have no life." ## Racial, sexist, homophobic, ageist, religious or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. (Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse.) ## Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. ## Profanity directed against another contributor. ## Threats of legal action. ## Threats of violence, including death threats. ## Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. May be direct or indirect. ## Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly-accepted threshold for a personal attack, in a manner that incorporates the substance of that attack into Ross Lynch Wiki discussion. Suggesting a link applies to another editor, or that another editor needs to visit a certain link, that contains the substance of an attack. # Be aware of wikilawyering. Wikilawyering can be defined as asserting a technical interpretation of the policy to override the principle it expresses. In the end, common sense is more important than the exact wording in this and other policy articles. In the end an admin’s word is final. # Do not purposefully say something that will, offend or scare other users, or may be offensive to other users. It will be deleted immediately # Explicit, sexual, disturbing, offensive, or inappropriate topics are not acceptable. Individuals are to never post links, images, or videos that contain pornographic material. Images containing nudity will also violate this rule. # Be careful with giving out personal information (name, location, etc.) # Do not continue to ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) from a person after a clear no. # If you ever feel uncomfortable about a certain topic being discussed, politely tell the user. If a user tells you this please respect their feelings and try to change the topic. However, the uncomfortable user should also make the option to leave chat open. If you are uncomfortable, just excuse yourself for a little while. ## If a problem ensues between 2 or more parties, with this rule as an excuse, all parties involved will be at fault. # If someone is bothering you, quickly find a chat moderator or administrator (a user with a star next to their name), and tell them or leave the chat and send a chat moderator or admin a message on their wall. # It is okay to disagree with other users, but respect their opinions and disagree politely. If the matter becomes out of hand, please notify an admin or chat mod and refrain from fighting back, retaliating or violating rules. # No ship warring. (i.e. ## Ship x is stupid / boring etc. ## Ship x will never happen. ## I hate x ship because it's stupid / makes no sense / obnoxious / pathetic / boring. ## x ship will never happen. ## You need help if you think x ship will ever happen. ## X shippers suck. ## X ship is so much better than y ship.) # Do not impersonate as anyone but yourself meaning do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc. Role playing is acceptable as long as you notify the wiki community that you are a role play account. # Do not spam. Spamming chat may cause it to crash or lag. The use of too many emoticons (pictures used on chat for fun) is also discouraged because it may cause some users' chats to experience lag. This also includes adding gibberish such as “jbfasdsdhg”. # Do not flood chat. Flooding is the purposeful intent to leave and enter the chat multiple times within a short period of time. Users may not be permanently banned from chat for having connection issues. This rule is not intended to punish users, rather, simply to make the chat channel a more peaceful and active element of the wiki. As such, having connection issues will not interfere with any ongoing or previous corrective behavior warnings/bans. # While roleplay is acceptable in the chat, if a Moderator or Administrator deems that it has become disruptive, the individuals will have to move the roleplay elsewhere, either to a dead wiki, or to a PM group. Sexual roleplay in chat will not be tolerated. # Individuals are expected to use English. If foreign languages are to be used, they must be commonly understood and used minimally. Users are also asked to use grammar and punctuation to the best of their abilities. # Use common sense. If there is something from which you know it may will make someone upset, annoyed or angry do not post it, and if you do, ask if it would be fine and do not do it if you get a no. This also includes users who come online and "troll". # The use of all capital letters is discouraged in chat. It can become distracting and annoy users when over-used. While it is not strictly against the rules, if it becomes excessive, you may be asked to stop. # The Ross Lynch Wiki Chat is not a spoiler-free zone. You enter at your own risk. # Character/User/Ship-bashing: Users are allowed to specify their opinions, whether positive or negative, but not to the extent of a threat or judging the people who like them. Regardless of original intent, if a discussion becomes heated, admins and chat mods have the right to stop a conversation. You must respect each other on this wiki, regardless of how you feel, it does not give you permission to insult them # The chat does not equal the wiki, therefore an individual’s actions on the wiki do not affect the individuals rights/status in the chat, and vice versa. # Issues from other wikis should not be brought into the Ross Lynch chat. If you have an issue with a Halo Nation user, please use the wiki specific talk/message pages, not our chat. If you are a user and have a foreign wiki issue you wish to discuss with another user, please use the Private Messaging system. # Even if there are only a few users, and they are all comfortable enough with cursing, it does not make it right, and you are still breaking guidelines.